Five nights at artys
by Dragon-Of-The-Depths
Summary: Opal kolbi, evel empress, decides she needs a robot or two on her side to take over the world. And what does artemis fowl and his high school transfer friends do about it? Dedecated to Emma. You know who you are ;)
1. Foxy finds all

The howls of foxy ripped through the twilight as he ran. He abomitronic filled with success of his mission. The red fur streaking as the light hit his coat. And before he knew it, he was once again in the pizzeria. He watched as a scrawny young man backed towards him. Shaking in fear at the sight of foxy's friends. They stalked him towards the fox. An he complied to what they implied.

Foxy pounced on the skimpy man, finishing him.

Foxy grew a evel smirk. Before laughing.

"I have it." His Irish tone stated.

Freddy and the gang circled the fox.

"Give it back! I want it!" Bon bon stated with grabby hands.

That was before the woman came out. Her hair mohogany and black eyes flashing with danger.

"No. Bonbon, this is essenchal for my plan... And we will succeed. No more taking the lives of nightshifters for you. You will pick apart the worlds children one by one. Until the last have fallen. And I shall get my revenge... By the first one falling, being... Him."

"I will admit, this is a darling plan."

Chicka said, the group nodding.

"Well, I wouldn't be opal kolbi if it wasn't."

Artemis tugged at his luggage, pulling it out of the carry-on cabinet it rested. A strand of ebony hair fell in his eyes. He scowled, using a flick of the head to set it strait. He glanced around quickly, checking of it was safe to proceed. The young genus could hear the shuffle of tourists, getting ready to bolt off the plane. He weeled his suitcase along the aisle, head held a little less high. The last week had been quite the gong show. And it started when one day his mother decided he needed a 'break from life'.

So she sent him here ( with him quite unwilling ). Canada, the country of snow, maple syrup and hockey. Not only that, but to high-school. A small town public high-school. He trudged alone the floor, eyes scanning for his name.

James homes

Sara Jane

Sebastian chort

And at last

Artemis fowl.

The man holding the sight was a stout grey haired man, middle aged, he guessed. And beside him a woman with greeting hair. Both he guessed at a early fifties. And there was a teen boy beside them, artemis guessed a year older than himself. The boy was tall and muscular, with blonde hair and striking green eyes. He was dressed in a dress shirt and jeans, slouched into his phone. And a younger girl which appeared to be his sister beside him. She looked on with interest. And at last a young lad (around seven) who wispered to his elder siblings, wondering who I was.

I strode forward with a smile. I might as well make a good impression if I was to be in their care.

"Hello, I am artemis." I nodded to the sighn.

The father smiled. "Ah! Welcome! My name is ! Just call me André."

He waved a hand at his wife. " this is my wife, Sally." He turned to his offspring. "... And my kids, jackson." He ruffled the youngest's hair.

"Raven." The blonde girl waved.

"And at last, Travis."

The boy with windblown blonde hair looked up with interest. Finally registering I was here. He winked at me and went back to his touch screen.

"Oh boy! I never met an artemis before!" Jackson said in disbelief.

"Nither have I." Travis stated. "Isn't she the moon goddess or something?"

"Travis don't be mean!"

" are you my sister or my mother?!"

Okay, apparently my brothers and I get along better than the average siblings. They quarrelled as tried to calm them down. By the look on André's face, this was an every day thing. It shimmered down to a light whisper every once in a wile.

"The Greek goddess of the hunt was actually named artemis." I stated.

"Hmmm... I think it suits you, hunter."

Thoes were unexpected words from

Travis. Eyes unglued and looking straight at me, and into my soul. He gave a little smile, before going back to his screen.

I suppose I should catch you up, if you don't have a insight. Onlooker.

My name is artemis fowl the second. I am the smartest man in eroupe. With a whopping 437 IQ points, increasing with every flip of a page. I was born and raised in Ireland. Born to the fowl family, a bloodline of crime. My youngest years were spent learning anything and everything in my power.

At age eight My father was proclaimed missing. Soon to be dismissed as dead.

Then I relized his survival was in my hands.

And dispite what most would do in my situation, I dusted off an old file I used to tinker with.

The fairy files.

Long story short I kidnaped holly short (soon to be my best friend) in the 'fowl siege'.

A few years later here I am. I've went back in time, I've died, I've been mauled by several beings and animals.

I've done a few things in fifteen years.

" let's head home! Artemis can get settled and we all shall have dinner!"

A cheer sounded from his children, as explained the plan.

They all turned and started to walk. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey artemis!"

Raven was, in a way, a lot like Juliet. I thought back on my childhood friend.

"Hello, raven."

She giggled. "Welcome to my disfuntional family! Dad is a complete teddybear. Mom is the bad cop when needed. I am the cheerleader. Jack is the adoribal charm. And then Travis... Is... Well, anyone's guess."

"O...kay?"

"I heard you are from Ireland, the land of four leaf clovers and leprechauns? What is it like there?"

As the two created small talk on memories, the puppet giggled. Looking at the screen. Freddy was peaking over his shoulder.

"Perhaps this is going to go off flawlessly. I like it."

Mangled's laugh echoed.

" your not the only one."

To my friend, of I wish a happy birthday. Please, correct me of I make a mistake. This was written off of caffeine and pure will to finish it before I pass out. Okay, boys, let's wrap it up.

Over and out, SWDBRNNO2


	2. I've never met a leprauchan

"Have you ever met a leprechaun?"

"No."

"Have you ever gotten a lucky four leaf clover?"

"Yes."

"Really?!"

"No."

Raven pouted at me as I smirked. Travis laughed, clapping my back with a giant hand.

" nice, not even fifteen minutes and you have learned to set her straight."

"HEY!"

I laughed at the siblings. Jack crashed against my shoulder in laughter. Travis was chuckling and raven just pouted deeper.

"Now now boys, be nice to raven." Mrs. Simmons chimed.

"But that ruins the fun!" Travis moaned

"Good thing I've never been good at following rules."

"Four months? No earlier?"

Balloon boy sighed " that's what the bear said. No portal for four months. He said he needed to find materials. But finding Bonnie's mask was a huge advantage. So... Four months."

She popped a chocolate truffle in her mouth angrily.

"Okay, but I want every single day I want an update. And if not... See it as a declaration of war." She threatened.

"Yes, empress kolbi."

Short, yes. But, I'll update soon.

Over and out.

SWDBRNNO2


	3. A new devopment

i shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze, the brown blankets creasing. even when i turned i could still feel deep green eyes staring at me. my breath was short and my heartbeat racing. i could feel a slight blush on my cheeks.

"w-what?" i turned back to travis.

he looked down with averted eyes, a deep red taking over his cheeks. even so far as spreading to his ears." you heard what i said. i wanted us to be on an honest playing field... so... now you know. you're..."

"what if i told you somthing even more crazy?" i breathed.

his eyebroes furrowed. " shoot."

there was a flutter in my heart. i inhaled...

" were on the same page..." i looked up as he settled on the bed next to me. he sat carefully, as if not wanting to break the moment. a calloused hand running my cheek, he smiled.

"then what would you say... to..."

_**okay! i felt toatally guilty here. i promised to update soon. but life got in the way. and a review from 'twisted' was the reason this chapter was created. this was alrerady plotted to be like this... but the review pushed my hand. i don't know if this si what you meant twisted, but its about to get a whole lot more.. spicey;).**_

_**over and out**_

_**SWDBRNNO2**_


	4. Sailing hard

Foxy stared at the monitor, seeking his anime love. (Inside joke!). Her brown eyes batting in a doe-like fashion at the screen.

"Ah, FOXY! Senpai!"

He chuckled, sitting back in the rollie-chair. He was quite amused by those chairs, too.

"Hello, vixen. How do you bear? In the 'real world'?"

"Terrible without your ship in my harbour."

"Daphne."

"What! It's true!"

"Come and claim me, captain!"

The fox chuckled.

"Come and stay in my cove, I'll make sure you enjoy your stay."

"I'll sail hard to you, baby. "

"I'll find the 'x' on your treasure map."

"I'll blow down your mast, I go so hard, vixen. "

"They'll be able to hear us across all across the seven seas."

She moaned as she played with the buttons of her blouse.

She wanted to play this way, did she? Foxy tensed up as she slowly undid the first button on her reddish pink blouse, her dark brown eyes staring at him with desire. His body filled with a lust as he lurched forwards. At grew as the garment loosened around her body, before spilling over her shoulders. And into the floor.

Her cleavage was trapped in a red bra. She climbed on her desk, kneeling towards the camera...

Fuck! She's such a tease! She toyed with the button on her jeans. Breath hitched in his throat.

"V-vIX-vixe-vixen."

"What is it?" She purred. In a single, swift movement she pulled her jeans down. Her panties hung low on her body.

"G-g-god."

As soon as the denim jail was gone her beautiful legs were exposed. She giggled. Kneeling, she placed her head on her hands, which were perched on her knees. A giggle made her tits shake as she gazed upon the fox.

Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod. His length throbbed at the sight of the blonde. With her boobs and her beautiful booty and her gentle curves and her-

"Oh! My fox! What burdens your mind?"

Before lustfully finishing.

"My love?"

He howled at the sensations his body gave him. His heart slammed against his chest, as if trying to get free. She leaned back, letting her spread legs take the front scape of his vision. She moaned, perching on her elbows.

"I knew you liked her, Foxy."

An electric jolt escalated his spine as he wirled around. Bonnie just chuckled at the started fox, before walking off.

"NO GODKIDS, FOXY! BUT THANKS FOR THE OFFER!"

Then there were voices of his friends.

"What does he mean?" he heard Marionette ask.

"Haha, Foxy wanna get LUUUCKY tonight."

"With who?"

"HEAD COUNT!"

"Oh my cove." The fox grumbled. "This is going to be a long night."

**okay. This is for daphne. Hehe. Also the charicter who premiered with this chapter. Quite a debut. Don't ya think? A thankyou to inkwell lynx for doc reading this. I hope you enjoyed. **

**Farewell,**

**DOTD**


	5. crazy train

i watched as students flung themselves onto there seats. "welcome to high school science." Travis grumbled.

i murmured at the blonde,or rather , his shoulder. "not a fan of the sciences, are you now?"

he scoffed "biggest understatement ever made. i suck to say the least."

" well, i could be of service. i could tutor you. after all, i could give you certain... motivations to get better. not to mention I'm the smartest person in this school." a trouble making glint took to my eyes as i smirked.

"no fair."

"plenty fair."

"the pair of you are ADORIBLE!"

"stay out of this raven."

"my big brothers in-"

_smack_.

raven pouted at her siblings tactics. with crossed arms and pouty lips... along with a pair of big gleaming eyes. her hair took a ruffled look as she huffed.

"not working."

ravens friend April laughed. April was a scrawny girl with blonde hair. she was the kind who spent her life on the internet, quite frankly. but, she had an attitude when she wanted to. her comments were quite amusing to the Irish.

**"IT MUST BE TTTTRRRUUUUEEEEE LLLLLOOOOVVVVEEEEE, TTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUEEEEE LLLOOOOOOVVVVE! ALL THAT CAN BREAK MY HEART IS TTTTTRRRRRUUUUEEEEE LLLLLLLOOOOOOVVVVEEEEEE!-"**

"Isn't singing loudly and disruptively Daphne's thing?"

the squeaking fan-girl appeared as she heard her name.

" why yes, it is." big brown eyes were flashed innocently.

raven huffed, sitting back. " where were you last night? you were supposed to meet us at the entrance to the club."

April shook her head. "i don't get why you guys do that."

i have heard of this place many times in there conversations. this was a haven for teenage partiers. this was an off the charts club just for the teens. he personally didn't want to go near the place.

"soon were gonna drag you out there so you can see,"

April stood dramatically.

"_there mat be a day where i am not an anti social. where they can drag me to a party!_

_**BUT IT IS NOT THIS DAY**__!"_

_god help us all. i have another ten months of this? i looked at my companions._

_Daphne__ chuckled sheepishly. "lets just say i caught up with foxy..." she blushed. " long story."_

_welcome to the crazy train, arty. say goodbye to being normal_

**farewell**

**Dragon-Of-The-Depths**


	6. Discussions

Daphne sat in shocked silence at the group in front of her. Raven and April were smirking with signature wiggling eyebrows. Artemis was as shocked as she was. Travis whistled. A friend that had joined them, Jimmy, just sat there. The kitten nestled in his shoulder looked peaceful in its sleep. She finally cracked.

"I deny nothing!"

Jimmy laughed. "We're sure a group. Daphne's in love with a fox. April with this 'Phone Guy', of whom she's never met. Who's next?!"

Raven seethed warningly. "Neither of you open your dirty mouths!" It was partially lost over the laughter of Daphne and April.

"He'll make a nice home in your warren one day."

"You're addicted to his carrot."

"He'll be painting your Easter eggs."

"I'M INNOCENT! Well, more innocent than you... Probably..." Trinity smirked with a blush, looking down.

"You too!" Jimmy gasped, making Kitteh stir on his shoulder. She entangled herself in his scarf.

"It's Raven. My little sister had NEVER been innocent. NEVER."

Raven scoffed. "Nice to know you have confidence in me, big bro."

"It's true." He pointed out.

"Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean I can't act it!"

Travis face palmed.

"And don't you try that on me, lover boy. I heard those noises coming from your room. Or better yet, Artemis."

Both boys flushed.

April chuckled. "Boy x Boy llleeeemmmmoooonnnn! I hope you have a lock on your door."

"Once again, the kind of thing my little sister would say."

Raven smirked. "I rubbed off on her."

"Am I the only person here who's dating someone of their own kind, that they know, and the opposite gender."

"Yep."

"Whatever." Travis said. "But can someone lend me a map?" He turned to Artemis." Because I'm gettig lost in your eyes."

Artemis giggled. A sound none of his regular companions would see him creating. "You look freezing... I can be your blanket."

"No, I'm not drunk, but I'm intoxicated by you."

"If being sexy was a crime, you would be guilty as charged."

"You're so beautiful you made me forget my pick-up line." Travis breathed.

"I'm not beautiful." Artemis giggled once more as their lips neared each others...

"Get a room!" Raven laughed.

Travis playfully glared at Raven. "I've heard your phone calls. May I suggest the same thing?"

Everyone whistled as Travis got back at her. She blushed.

"Well, at least I don't do strip teases to horny foxes."

Daphne's eyes went wide and her cheeks went scarlet. She folded in on herself momentarily, before a devious smile appered.

"Well, Travis. You know what I heard last night, neighbor of mine? Take a guess. You must have enjoyed yourselves, with those noises."

"Why does this always come back to my screams?" Artemis wondered. "I'm allowed to bottom and like it. He's good at it too." He jerked a thumb at the blonde that he was nested on. Travis looked skywards, face gone strawberry. "God help me now." He whispered.

Jimmy was folded in on himself laughing his ass off. Others in the halls were giving them looks. It was an open hall, widening into a main entrance, bear the entrance stairs to the bottom floor. They were in a concave area in these halls. The corridor was decorated with honey oak. Soon they quieted to giggles that broke out once in awhile. A ring broke the air, signifying the start of another period about to start. They broke up, going to their lockers and eventually, their classes.

"C'mon, Arty." Travis said, ushering the genius forward. "Time for P.E."

Artemis silently cursed being so physically challenged.

Well, he thought. At least I know I have good stamina.

**_okay, thankyou to inkwell for beat reading for me. This was inspired by friends with bad ideas/minds. They wear off on me. Hehe. Vice versa. _**

**_Farewell,_**

**_Dragon-Of-The-Depths_**


	7. Foxy shines on

They all looked at their more than apparent problem.

"NononononoNONONO! FOXY, GODDAMMIT! YOU JUST HAD TO FALL APART!" Freddy bellowed at the pirate throwing his hook at the wall, but the problem still remained;

Foxy might just be totalled.

Sure, he had taken his fair share of beatings with the kids, but this was different. The fox's screws and bolts had given out, and he was now several Foxy pieces, and the fox wasn't happy about it."DO YOU THINK I MEANT FOR THIS TO HAPPEN, FAGBEAR?!" the head shouted at Freddy.

"Well, maybe-"

"GO AWAY, BALLON BOY!"

"WHY ARE WE ALL SHOUTING?!"

"I DONT KNOW, TOY CHICA!"

"SHUT IT!" This came from Freddy, he rubbed his temples in annoyence.

"We need to help Foxy! No anamatronic left behind!" he finished, and the others looked at the bear.

"But how?"

The question hung in the air like a poison. A long silence took place, before Mangle snapped her... well... paw digits.

"Let' mount him on somthing solid so he can get around and then we can fix his body without a real time limit!"

"Since what was she smart?" snorted Chica, crossing her arms and leaning back.

Mangle stuck out her tounge.

Chica flipped her the bird (did ya catch that? *snort snort*)

"AHA!" Freddy announced, finding a lamp with no shade, holding it up triamphently.

"You've got to be kidding me." the fox stated in monotone.

"IT'S PERFECT!" a few moments of a struggling head and improvising passed, before he set Foxy down.

"All better!"

"Hmmmm..." Toy Bonnie hummed mischievously. Toy Bonnie took Foxy in his paws, setting his guitar down and leading him to a wall, he plugged Foxy in.

"Oooh..." the fox's eyes were shining, a bit of light escaped through the bottom where his neck would be. a bit of light also bled through his ears.

"FOXY THE FLASHLIGHT, HAD SOME VERY BRIGHT EYES, AND IF YOU EVER SAW THEM YOU WOULD EVEN SAY THEY SHINE!-"

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

The singing was reduced as his eyes became half lidded with an 'are you kidding me' expression.

Luck just wasnt on his side lately.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright! Meet Foxy the Flashlight! It isn't permanent but it will last awhile so I can soak some fun out of this. I laughed my ass of when my personal friend Daphne found out her lover was a lamp. I just had to. Sorry, Daph. Thank you to the wonderful Inkwell Lynx for beta reading.<em>**

**_Farewell,_**

**_Dragon-Of-The-Depths_**


End file.
